


Soren the Troublemaker

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [61]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Eli being a shit disturber as usual, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Soren being a bad influence, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: Soren decided to annoy Kai by teaching 'Jem stuff better never said aloud...Or sent by text. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Ramflega on tumblr](http://ramflega.tumblr.com) has an awesome Kingdom Hearts phone AU and it reminded me of something I'd had in mind for ages and never got to, so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #61 **

Warning: None technically, because the text 'Jem sent is never read aloud. 

Ages: Kai - 21, Eli - 20, Soren - 20, Ronan - 18, 'Jem - 16 

  


  


When Eli walked into the kitchen that morning, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a soda, cracking it open as he leaned back against the counter. Kai was standing next to the stove across the small room, staring in disbelief at his phone.

"What's the matter? Soren send you another knock knock joke?"

Kai only shook his head before shoving the phone in his pocket and scowling at Eli.

"Your mom really didn't need to buy these for us. We do fine without them."

"She's right, you know. We've needed a way to communicate when we get separated, and the laptops the Refs used were really bulky. I dunno how they managed during world shifts."

"But-" Kai touched his pocket for a second before blushing and clearing his throat. "Never mind."

Eli took a sip of his soda, brown eyes studying his friend. Huh. "Something wrong?"

" _No_." Kai shifted uncomfortably before tugging his phone free and holding it out. "Did you teach her this?"

"Teach who what?" Setting his soda aside, Eli took the phone and swiped the lock screen before staring. Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Uhhh...no."

At least he could say that honestly. Turning a little pink himself, Eli read the text again before shaking his head. 

"Well, um. That's very...wow. If I ever got something like this from Specter, I'd probably die."

" _I_ almost died when I woke up to that." Kai grumbled. He held out his hand and Eli returned the phone, then pushed himself up to sit on the counter.

"So did you ask her where she ah- came by that info? I mean, my mom's got a lot of cheesy romance novels in the library back home, she could've borrowed some."

His friend's only response was a raised eyebrow. Eli shrugged. "Okay, so a message like that, maybe not...uh..."

He swung his legs, heels hitting the cupboard with a thwack. There was a way out of this without admitting what he knew, right?

Another thwack, then another, and just as he was about to kick the cupboard again-

"It wasn't Ro, was it?"

Eli froze, mouth hanging open, before he kicked his brain into gear instead of his feet.

"In what reality would _Ronan_ show 'Jem things like _that_? The kid's worse than me, I tease him about kissing Soren and-"

He broke off as realization flooded Kai's face. Whoops.

"That- _He_ taught her that? I'm going to kill him!"

"I never said it was him!"

"Who else would it be? Not you, not Ro- you're right, it would never happen - who else around here causes trouble just by breathing?"

"You." Eli said before he could stop himself, then slid off the counter onto his lucky red sneakers. Time for a quick escape. But Kai only rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"I've got a bigger idiot to deal with, you're fine."

"Hey!"

"Which are you more offended by, being called an idiot, or that Soren's a bigger one than you?"

Eli made a face at Kai's smirk, contemplated dumping his soda on him, then thought better of it. He might not be able to open a Light Corridor quick enough to get away, and then maybe Kai would finally carry through on his threat to drop kick him through a portal into the Maw. Not worth the risk, even with lucky sneakers.

"Neither and both, if that makes sense. What're you gonna do about the text?"

"Being your mother's son, it makes perfect sense, and I'm going to pretend I never saw it. Things have been awkward enough lately."

Kai looked like he was headed for another blush, and Eli snickered.

"Awe, but if you do that you can't kill Soren. Good for Ronan, though."

His friend groaned, running his fingers through his hair before shrugging. 

"I'll think of some way to deal with him, but I'm definitely never telling 'Jem I saw this thing. I can do without the embarrassment."

Leaving his soda on the counter, Eli began to casually walk past Kai, headed out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I forgot you only think it's funny when it's not you."

" _Eli..._ "

"What?"

Fully through the doorway, Eli spun around and gave him his most innocent smile.

"It'd just be rude if you ignored her feelings, you know. Even if you can't admit yours, you should at least let her know you got the message."

Kai was staring at him, amethyst eyes wide.

"Don't even think about it-"

"Sorry! Just doing my duty as your best friend! _Hey 'Jem!_ "

Laughing, Eli bolted, barely escaping Kai's reaching grasp for his shirt. He was going to be sleeping with an eye and both ears open for _weeks_.


End file.
